Why did this have to happen?
by balbriggansmith
Summary: Our story begins with one Makino Ruki, who is on her way home from a digimon card tournament. Little did she know all her hopes and dreams awaited her. Along with everything that comes after.


Hello everyone, I decided to write this story after me and my friend, let's call him struts, watched digimon tamers again. With the new season coming up for adventure as well I couldn't resist. I hope you enjoy the read.

I do not own digimon

* * *

She had read a lot of books over the years. Books from all genres. Some spoke of harsh reality and others sung of heroes in a bright world of dreams. In some, people fell in love and in others people hated each other. Some had really simple writing and some had really descriptive writing. She could remember many a time when she came across something she didn't understand. Some strange way of describing something that didn't make sense at first. One of those strange ways was saying that the wind howled. Wolves and dogs howled, wind blew. That's how she saw it.

That was until now.

On this single, quiet, car ride home she found herself noticing all those old books coming back to her. If she was outside she could probably hear the trees _moaning_ as well. She never really noticed these things before. She knew why she was now and decided to stop herself. Distracting herself wouldn't change anything. She had lost and had been given some ridiculous runners-up prize by that stupidly loud announcer. That was that. She would just have to improve and wipe that stupid smile off his face. That Akiyama Ryo.

She sighed as the car door was opened by the chauffer. She'd have to go over the match and try and figure out where and when he got the best of her. Nothing else to it. She'd have first place next year. She swore it. She strode past the bowing man and up to her front door.

"Welcome home Ruki," Smiled her grandmother. "How was the tournament?"

"Fine."

"I see. I'll make you a cup of your favourite tea and bring it to your room."

"Thanks."

Ruki was sure that the woman was psychic. She just couldn't prove it. Her grandmother always knew what she meant or how she was feeling. How easily she could read her was almost scary. She appreciated it though. There was nothing better than sorting out her cards with a cup of tea by her side. It helped her relax and put her thoughts in order after things went awry. Her grandmother knew that.

She slid open the door to her room and sat on her cushion. She took out her deck and put it on the table. She turned on the TV and played the recording of the match. He looked annoying to her even on the other side of a screen. That annoying announcer was going on about it being the battle of the ages as she and Ryo shuffled their decks.

_Click_

She blinked at the TV screen. It turned off. What was with today? She got up and hit the on button again. She walked back over and sat down.

_Click_

She could feel her teeth grinding. Her TV was faulty. Fantastic. Nothing like an already bad day getting even worse. She stood up and checked to see of any cables were loose. Nope. She decided to turn it on again one more time.

_Click_

She sighed and walked back over to her spot. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't deck build without knowing what was wrong. She crossed her arms and rested her head on them. Looks like she'll be spending another evening bored. Maybe she should just drink her tea and call it a night. She'd have to let her grandmother know about the TV as well.

_Click click beeeeeeeeeeeepppppp_

She peeped over her arms at the sound. There was a white circle in the middle of the screen. She watched as lines spread out in all directions from it. She wouldn't be able to sleep with it on. The noise it was making drilled into her skull. She stood up, clearly annoyed, and walked over. She rummaged around the back of the TV and pulled the plug.

_Click click beeeeeeeeeeeepppppp_

She stood up straight at that. It had no power. How was it still making that screeching noise? It sounded like nails on a chalkboard at this point. She stumbled back as it began to crackle with electricity. This was beginning to look dangerous. She had never heard of a TV exploding before, but maybe she should go and tell her grandmother about it now. She moved over to the door. It wouldn't budge. No matter how hard she pulled it wouldn't open. Lights began to dance on the walls around her as she turned around. The noise cut off when she looked at the screen, different coloured lights stretching out like the rays of the sun. The wind almost seemed to be screaming outside. The wind got louder and louder, the screen was expanding, getting wider and taller by the second. Shadows were beginning to form on it. She felt a bead of sweat run down her forehead. What was going on?

"Ruki."

She felt her chest constrict when her name was spoken. The shadows were getting larger on the screen. No, they were getting closer. She was scared.

"Who are you," She shouted, eyes wide. "What do you want?"

"You."

"Why?"

"To evolve."

This wasn't making any sense. What was 'to evolve' supposed to mean. What did they want from her?

"We want to evolve."

"Help us."

"You are a human."

"You can make us evolve."

Shadowed arms began to reach out of the screen. They weren't human arms. They seemed to be getting longer, overlapping and grabbing. They were trying to grab her. She could see eyes now. Desperate, hunger-filled eyes. She didn't want this. Why was this happening?

"We must evolve"

"Please make us evolve"

"Shut up," She snapped, irrational fear gipping her. "Leave me alone and evolve yourselves, I don't have time for weaklings!"

"Then you have time for me," Spoke a single voice. The other shadows began to pull back leaving a lone figure in the middle.

"Renamon," They whispered. Renamon? That sounded like a digimon. Now that she looked closely, some of those shadows looked familiar. She'd never heard of a Renamon before though.

"Are you the strongest digimon," She asked, shaking. "I won't settle for anything less"

"Of course I am," Said the shadow, stepping through the screen. "Are you the strongest Tamer?"

Ruki swallowed as she drank in the being that just walked into her room. It was a digimon alright. Just like in the card game. Digimon were real, truly real, and this digimon looked strong. The lights bounced off toned muscle and yellow fur. Icy eyes held her as the composed fox stood there. She was waiting for an answer. There was no need to hesitate. She had found something extraordinary. She wasn't going to let it slip away.

"Obviously. Why else would you be here," She said, a smug smirk spreading across her face. The fox looked at her. This humans legs were shaking with fear and yet she would not run or scream. Interesting. There was also a determination in her eyes. A desire to become strong. A desire she held herself. Yes, strongest or not, this was the one she was looking for.

"I have made my choice" Said Renamon, motioning to the screen. The shadows on the other side moaned and wailed as the screen shrunk back to normal size. The lights vanished and the match flickered on again. The two stared at each other for a few seconds. Renamon then got down on one knee and bowed her head.

"Makino Ruki," She started. "Would you be my tamer?"

No need to hesitate. From here on out, Ruki's life would change forever. The feeling of anticipation almost seemed to be trying to burst from her chest.

"Yes."

Then it did. The light burst from her chest. Different colours swirling and combining into one ball of blinding light. It changed and warped, the light fading. As the two opened their eyes again they saw what was left. Something that could only be called a digivice. The pair stared, stunned by the sight. Ruki could feel the smile growing on her face though. This was it. The undeniable proof that she was a digimon tamer. A real one. She reached out and watched as the digivice moved towards her open palm. She couldn't help but admire it for a few seconds. Its screen, the buttons and the strap. The weight of it and the cool touch of its metal. The feel of her hand gripping around its edges. It was beautiful.

She slowly sat down and motioned for Renamon to join her. The fox complied, an awestruck look on her face. This was the key to the strength they both searched for. It was all in that small device. Dragging her eyes away from it, Ruki stared at her partner and opened her mouth to speak.

"I have a few questions."

"As do I," Replied the fox.

"How….how did you come to me?"

"…..I'm not sure, I was sleeping when I saw you on the other side."

"I always wondered what this would be like," Ruki swallowed. "For it all to be real, to really become the strongest. What it would be like for the battles to be more than a game."

"It is quite an experience."

"I see…..what is the digital world like?"

"Beautiful and harsh," She began. "Cascading waterfalls and desolate wastelands. Burning days and raging winds, cool nights and calm breezes."

"It sounds amazing."

"It is," Nodded Renamon. She motioned to the digivice. "Do you know anything about what that can do?"

"I'm not sure."

With that, Ruki looked back down at her digivice. It wasn't like in the show. Maybe she should experiment. She began pressing a few buttons and suddenly a screen popped out showing her own partner.

_Renamon. Child level. Special attack: Koyousetsu._

The holographic screen spun around slowly as the pair looked at it. They both saw the potential of such a tool. The ability of knowing their enemy was a great advantage in any engagement. The two couldn't help sharing a look. They looked back down at it again and Ruki continued to look it over. The most different feature was the slot on the side. It almost seemed like a scanner of some kind. She couldn't help but wonder of her digimon cards would work in there. What else would?

"Ruki, the tea is ready!" Called out her grandmother.

"Hide," She whispered before turning towards the door. The fox digimon faded away while she slid it open.

"Thanks Grandma."

"No problem at all dear," She smiled. A mild surprise appeared in her eyes. "Are you not going to look at your cards?"

"Not tonight, I'm thinking of getting some sleep."

"Children shouldn't be so responsible," She chuckled. "Goodnight Ruki."

"Goodnight Grandma."

Ruki walked over and placed her tea on the table. She slid the door closed quietly. She sat down in front of the table and listened until she couldn't hear any footsteps. "Renamon?"

The digimon literally appeared from thin air, sitting across from her and staring at the tea. Ruki stared for a few seconds at Renamon. Renamon had a smug smirk growing on her face. Her tamer was impressed. It was new to her, having her abilities recognized that is. The tamer shook her head at the look and slowly drank her tea. She let it relax her. She needed to. This was the greatest day of her life and it had her on a high. She needed to be able to think clearly and mull over what had happened. She had to process everything. This meant sleep.

"We will consider our first step in the morning."

"Yes Ruki."

"Just one thing."

"Yes?"

"How did you know my name?"

"It felt right."

"Right?"

"Yes."

Ruki decided she wasn't going to get more of an answer out of the fox digimon. She turned to get ready for bed. That's when it happened. A beeping noise started coming from the digivice and another screen appeared. An arrow was swinging around and around. Ruki picked it up and watched as it settled in one place. Renamon looked at her as if to question her about what it meant. There was only one way to find out.

"Let's go," She said, grabbing her favourite jacket. She glanced at her digimon cards and grabbed them too. Just in case.

"What about the other human?"

"Show me how high you can jump," She replied, opening the door and running towards the back wall. Renamon grabbed her before they reached halfway. Ruki looked down and saw the ground getting smaller. It was almost like flying. All she had to do was point and they took off through the skyline. Ruki could feel her blood pumping as the cold cut at her face. It felt amazing. Like she had spent her whole life asleep until now. This is what she had been waiting for. This indescribable feeling. The wind seemed to push them forward faster and further with each leap. This feeling of what was to come.

Renamon felt the same sort of wonder as her tamer. The endless city lights and the stars twinkling in the night sky. She could hear so much. People talking, machines moving and footsteps, so many footsteps. This was the human world. So vast yet so full. She could see incredibly tall structures in the distance. They seemed to climb too high, like they challenged the sky itself. Her eyes narrowed as she felt something dragging her attention away from the terrain. A familiar feeling yet foreign. It was like a digimon, but hazy. It was strange sensation and seemed to be coming from the direction they were headed. She felt a rush go through her. Battle approached.

They landed outside an old, abandoned industrial site. The compass was pointing straight ahead. Ruki steeled herself and began to walk. There was no need to rush. That led to mistakes. Calm created certainty. She couldn't let the high get to her. She could hear Renamon walking just behind her. They followed the digivice through the maze of dirty back alleys until the came to an opening, Steam rose from the vents in the ground and graffiti smeared the walls. A strange mist covered the area, unmoving, despite the wind. She walked up to the mist and reached out her hand. It seemed almost solid at first, but then gave way. It scattered as her hand went through it revealing a digimon she did recognize.

_Fladramon. Armour level. Special attack: Knuckle Fire._

Daisuke's digimon from the TV show. It didn't hesitate for a second. Its fists went alight and it charged at them, throwing fireballs at Renamon. Renamon vaulted over the attack and responded in kind.

"Koyousetsu!"

Dozens of crystal leaves shower upon the armour levelled digimon. The Fladramon jumped back, ignoring the attack, and sent out another volley of fire. Ruki watched in awe at the conflict. It was amazing. She slapped her cheeks and scolded herself. Now was not the time to be impressed. This was serious. She analysed the battle and noted Fladramon's advantage. He could attack at range much faster and his flaming fists gave him the edge in a melee.

This was a problem. Renamon was barely dodging the repeated volleys. She couldn't get close enough to counter and he wasn't giving her another opening to use Koyousetsu. Ruki stared at her digivice and decided to take a chance. It was better than doing nothing. She took some cards from her deck at her belt and quickly decided upon the speed plugin. Time to see if she could even the playing field.

_Card Slash: Speed Plugin-B!_

Renamon almost tripped when the effect hit her. Suddenly her opponent seemed that much slower. His attack were coming too late and she could see his frustration growing on his face. They had entered a stalemate. Hand to hand would be suicide and she needed time to jump back after using Koyousetsu since it wasn't powerful enough to defeat an amour level in one hit. The Fladramon roared and charged, intending to close the distance. Ruki seemed to read her mind as she took a second card to hand. Still though, this was the power of a tamer. She found it amazing.

_Card Slash: Attack Plugin-B!_

Ruki felt a thrill go through her as she saw her partner, her digimon, teleport behind the tiring Fladramon and use the power she granted her to launch a Koyousetsu into his exposed back. The Fladramon froze up and screamed in pain before exploding into data. Renamon seemed to go still in the air. The data swirled around her and flowed into her. She was loading her opponent. Ruki saw the truth of the digital world in that moment. It was a world where the strongest survived and ruled. It was everything she wished for. The two partners stared into each others eyes at that moment. They both had no doubts left about each other.

They would be the strongest.


End file.
